nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
List of canceled games
Also known as vaporware - these are a list of games that were announced while still in development, but were cancelled or moved to another system. Famicom *Arc Hound (available on the NES as Contra Force) *Deep Dungeon (available only on the Disk System) *Monster Party (released on the NES by Bandai) *Ninja Cop Saizou 2 *Rune Master *Seiken Densetsu: The Emergence of Excalibur (Moved to the SNES) *Spirit Animal Genesis NES *10th Frame (Available for PC) *A Boy and His Blob 2 *The Addams Family 2 (Available on Game Boy and SNES) *American Crisis *Arcadia VI *Backgammon *Bee 52 (Aladdin) *Big Nose: The Witch Doctor *Bio Force Ape *Black Tiger *Blaster Master 2 (Available on Genesis) *California Raisins: The Grape Escape *Card Sharks *Caveman Ninja (Released as Joe and Mac) *Creation *Deja Vu II: Lost in Las Vegas (Later released on Game Boy Color) *Dr. Franken (Unreleased Prototype, available for Game Boy) *Drac's Night Out (Not commercially released) *Final Fantasy IV (Moved to the SNES) *Genjuu Souseki *Happy Camper *Hard Drivin' *Hoppin Mad *Hit the Ice (Not commercially released) *Inspector Gadget (Available on SNES) *John Madden Football *Kitty's Catch *The Legend of Zelda: The Triforce of Saga (Later turned into The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past for the SNES) *Licence to Kill *Married... With Children *Mii (Concept moved to Wii) *Monster Party II *Off Zarken *The Price is Right *Return of Donkey Kong *RoboCop versus The Terminator (Available for SNES and Game Boy) *Secret Ties (Not commercially released) *Solomon's Key 2 (Released as Fire & Ice) *Space Ace *Sim City (Moved to the SNES) *Spy vs Spy: The Island Caper *Street Fighter 2 *Sunman (Not commercially released) *Super Password *Talking Super Password *Time Diver: Eon Man (Not commercially released) *Titan Warriors (Not commercially released) *USA Bowling SNES *Final Fantasy VII (Moved to the PlayStation) *FX Fighter - (Available for PC) *GoldenEye 007 (Moved to the N64) *Kid Icarus SNES *Mortal Kombat: Arena Edition *The Shadow *Socks the Cat Rocks the Hill *Sound Fantasy *Star Fox 2 *Steven Segal: The Final Option (Redesigned as Deadly Honor for Nintendo 64 and PlayStation) *Super Mario FX N64 *1080 Snowboarding 2 - (Moved to the GCN under the name of 1080 Avalanche) *40 Winks - (N64 version cancelled, available for PlayStation a Nintendo Power quote on it) *64 Wars *BassMasters 2000 - (Appeared at E3 1999, but cancelled) *Beetle Adventure Racing 2 *Buggie Boogie *Cabbage *Catroots *Climber *Dinosaur Planet - (Moved to GCN under the name of StarFox Adventures) *Disney's Dinosaur - (Available on PlayStation) *Doubutsu Banchou - (Moved to the GCN under the name of Cubivore: Survival of the Fittest) *Earthbound 64 - (Cancelled, then revived and released for the GBA as Mother 3) *Echo Delta *Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem - (Moved to the GCN) *F1 '98 *Final Fantasy VII - (Moved to the PlayStation) *Fire Emblem 64 - (Moved to the GCN) *First Samurai 64 *Freak Boy *Glover 2 *Harrier 2001 *Hello Kitty 64 *HeroQuest 64 *Jack and the Beanstalk *Japan Pro Golfer 64 *Joust 64 *Jungle Emperor Leo *Kameo: Elements of Power - (Moved to the Xbox 360) *Kirby Air Ride - (Moved to the GCN) *Looney Tunes: Space Race *Luigi's Mansion - (Moved to the GCN) *Mario Artist: Sound Maker *Mega Man 64 2 - (Available as Mega Man Legends 2 for PlayStation) *Metroid 64 *Mini Racers *NBA Showtime 2000 *NHL Blades of Steel 2000 *Nightmare Creatures II *O.D.T. - (Available for PlayStation & PC) *Pilotwings 64 2 *Pitfall *Pokemon Colosseum - (Moved to the GCN) *Pokemon de Panepon 64 - (Japanese Release of Pokemon Puzzle League, available in USA and Europe) *Powerslide *Project Cairo *Quest 2 *Quest for Camelot 64 *Red Baron *Renegade Racers *Resident Evil 0 - (Moved to the GCN) *Robotech: Crystal Dreams - (Moved to the GCN) *Sea-Doo HydroCross - (Available for PlayStation) *Shadowgate Rising *SimCopter 64 *Smurfs 64 *Super Mario 64 2 - (Moved to the GCN under the name of Super Mario Sunshine) *Sydney 2000 - (Available for PlayStation and Dreamcast) *Teo *Ura Zelda - (Tweaked and moved to GCN under the name "Zelda: Ocarina of Time Master Quest") GameCube *Alias - (Available on PC) *Area 51 - (Available for PlayStation 2 & Xbox) *Army Men: Air Cavalry *Banjo-Threeie (Cancelled due to Rare and Nintendo breaking up) *Barbie Horse Adventures: Wild Horse Rescue - (Available on PlayStation 2 & Xbox) *Cabela's Dangerous Hunts - (Available for PlayStation 2, Xbox, and PSP) *Crash Twinsanity - (Cancelled due to poor sales of the PlayStation 2 & Xbox versions.) *The Crocodile Hunter *Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon - (Available for PlayStation 2 & Xbox) *Damage Inc. *Dead Phoenix *DK Bongo Blast - (Moved to Wii as Donkey Kong Barrel Blast) *Donkey Kong Racing *Dr. Seuss The Cat in the Hat - (Available for PlayStation 2 & Xbox) *Driv3r - (Available for PlayStation 2 & Xbox) *Family Guy: The Video Game - (Available for PlayStation 2 & Xbox) *Fight For Your Right *Futurama - (Available for PlayStation 2 & Xbox) *Grabbed by the Ghoulies - (Moved to the Xbox) *Gravity Games Bike - (GameCube version cancelled, available for PlayStation 2 & Xbox) *Jonny Moseley's Mad Trix 2 *Joust *Juiced - (Available on PlayStation 2 & Xbox) *Kameo: Elements of Power - (Moved to the Xbox 360) *Kirby GCN - (Moved to the Wii under the tentative name of Kirby Wii.) *Kirby Tilt 'N' Tumble GCN *Mace Griffin: Bounty Hunter - (Available for PlayStation 2 & Xbox) *Mario 128 - (Original concept for Pikmin) *Marionette *Meowth's Party - (GC Tech Demo, unlockable video in Pokemon Channel) *NARC - (Available for PlayStation 2 & Xbox) *NASCAR Thunder 2004 - (Available for PlayStation 2 and Xbox) *NFL Retro Football *Nintendo Pennant Chase Baseball *Perfect Dark Zero - (Moved to the Xbox 360) *Pilotwings - (Moved to Wii) *Psi-Ops: The Mindgate Conspiracy - (Available for PlayStation 2 & Xbox) *Rally Fusion: Race of Champions - (Available for PlayStation 2 & Xbox) *Raven Blade *Richard Burns Rally - (Available for PC, PlayStation 2 & Xbox) *RTX Red Rock - (Available for PlayStation 2) *Showdown: Legends of Wrestling - (Available for Xbox) *Spy Hunter 2 - (Available for PlayStation 2 & Xbox) *Stage Debut *StarCraft: Ghost *The Suffering - (Available for PlayStation 2 & Xbox) *Thunder Rally *Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Advanced Warfighter - (Available for PlayStation 2, Xbox and Xbox 360) *Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Rogue Spear *Too Human - (Moved to the Xbox 360) *Super Monkey Ball 3 - (Transferred to Wii) *Super Paper Mario - (Moved to the Wii) *Yoshi platformer (Moved to Nintendo DS as Yoshi Touch & Go) Wii *Beijing 2008 (Cancelled in favor of Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games, Available for Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3) *Dance Factory (Available for PlayStation 2) *Jon & Kate Plus 8 - (Available on Nintendo DS) *Project H.A.M.M.E.R. *Skate It 2 (Available as Skate 2 on PS3 and Xbox 360) *Sonic The Hedgehog (Port of Xbox 360 version cancelled in favor of Sonic & The Secret Rings) *Sonic's Ultimate Genesis Collection (Cancelled due to Virtual Console, available for Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3) *Stuntman: Demolition *Vancouver 2010 - (Cancelled in favor of Mario & Sonic at the Winter Olympic Games, available for Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3) Game Boy/Color *Denetsu no Starfy (Moved to GBA) *Game Boy Music *Kirby's Dream Land 2 DX *The Legend of Zelda: Mystical Seed of Courage *Mega Man V (Game Boy Color enhanced version) *Metroid II: Return of Samus DX *Rhino Rumble Puzzle Game Boy Advance *A Boy And His Blob *Aero the Acro-Bat 2 *Battland *Diddy Kong Pilot - (Remade and released as Banjo Pilot) *Donkey Kong Coconut Crackers - (Remade and released as It's Mr. Pants!) *Donkey Kong Plus *Game & Watch Gallery 4 (only Japan, which would have been known as Game Boy Gallery 4) *Luna Blaze *Mega Man Anniversary Collection *Mega Man Mania *Pocket Music Nintendo DS *A Boy And His Blob DS (while the NES franchise didn't make a return on the DS as initially planned, it was later revived on the Wii) *Advance Wars: Days of Ruin (Japan only) *America's Next Top Model - (U.S. Exclusive Release, Available in UK) *Baten Kaitos DS *Beijing 2008 - (Cancelled in favor of Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games, available for Xbox 360 and Playstation 3) *Black & White Creatures *Halo DS *Jam With the Band *Jet Impulse (outside Japan) *Katamari Damacy *Lizzie McGuire & That's So Raven *Mobile Suit Gundam Seed *Super Pac-Man Pinball *Tokyo Xtreme Racer DRIFT *Vancouver 2010 - (Cancelled in favor of Mario & Sonic at the Winter Olympic Games, available for Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3) *Wander Donkey Arcade *Star Fox Arcade (May have been Star Fox Assault) Category: Lists